OZ-86
by shellycat
Summary: This is a story of Oz in world 86..for Marek and Dora to read
1. Chapter 1

Oz WORLD 86

SEND VALLEY:

Powell was pacing outside the den and keep looking towards the entry where his dear friend Silverfangs was helping Kate, he sighs worried.

A badger of almost teen seasons was nearby "I wanna..want to go in, please...please..please"

"Zork...please quiet down, Silverfangs is with your mother, and I am stressed with worry." Powell said, trying to sound calm and failing.

Silverfangs, a wolf close in age to Powell, steps out and smiles "You may enter...both of you."

Inside was Kate, a badger and wife to Powell and in her arms a young newborn cub, so very small for his looks up at the entering beasts and smiles "Come on over..."

Zork walks in slowly and looked at the small cub, "Can I name him...I wanna name him...please I want to use the name I picked"

Powell makes his way over to them and chuckles "Ok fine, wot's your new little brother's name then?"

Silverfangs stayed off to the side and then slipped off to give the badgers some space.

"Oz...his name is Oz" Zork stated all proud of himself "And I am gonna be a great warrior and always be thar for Ozzy, cause I am the big brother!"

Powell and Kate smiled at each other"That's a fine name"

It would be a couple weeks later they would find out the cub was born blind, this caused worry but little Oz seemed to not let it get him down.

SEND VALLEY 2 SEASONS LATER:

It was the worse winter Send Valley had seen in seasons! The crops in the fall did not produce as much food so beasts were going hungry. In the Winters house...Kate Winters was ill, her mate Powell Winters decided to seek the aid of his friend Silverfangs. So he steped out into the cold freeezeing night air...but he didn't return.

Oz could walk around fine, "But I hungie Zork and daddy isn't back yet"

Zork nods and speaks "I know Ozzy but I am sure he will be back soon"

"He would of by now." A rough cough as thier mother reaches down and gets Oz"We need to find your father"

Zork frowns "Mom...your not well to travel, you need to go back to bed"

Kate gave her son, the look, that dreaded MOM LOOK the one that would make the toughest warrior wet themselfs in fear...yes that look."We are going to find your father, now come" She would make sure Oz and Zork stayed warm, herself she could handle a little cold if needed.

The search ended about 1/4 a mile from where Silverfangs home was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" A cry like a wounded beast came from her as she droped to her knees, there laying dead in the snow was Powell handed Oz off to Zork and cried, she finally stood and moved forwards, only to collapse

"MOM!"Zork cried out and sit Oz down beside them"Don't go anywhere little bro ya hear me?"

Oz was shivering, some from cold and some cause of fear"Ok..Zork...is mommy ok?"

Zork knew how to take a pulse and frowned, he started to cry and then hearing paw steps he pulled out his father's blade, passed down to him from his father Powell,who got it from thier father Darell who got it from his brother Soot...

The Blade of The Northwind Storms

"Calm yourself Zork Winters...it is I"

Oz backed up a little and frowns, he couldn't see but he knew their parents were dead and he knew voices, paw steps and the one whom just spoke he didn't know at all!" Zork..w...who is there?"

Zork droped the blade and rushed forwards, crying into the wolfs robes, he answered Oz "His name is Siverfangs...it's ok Ozzy."

Silverfangs looked at Oz and reached out a paw "To me Oz Winters, we are going to my camp...you and Zork's new home"

Oz steped forwards and took the wolf's paw in his and nodded, he could tell in the wolf's voice he was trustworthy.

Send Village- 7 Seasons Later:

Zork Winters was a fine skilled and deadly warrior who wielded the Blade of The North Wind Storms

Oz Winters was deadly with a staff, and had learned to use his own blade as well. He may of been Zork's younger brother but he was taller than Zork!

Zork smirked "Come on, who has a sparing match before their wedding!"

"I guess I do"Oz smiles and tilts his head "It helps relieve stress...but ya right, we best get to the wedding hall before Northstar decides its not worthwhile to marry me"

Zork chuckled "Yeah yeah, me on the other paw plan to be single all my life but I am happy for ya little bro!" He managed to knock him down and mess up his headfur with chuckle but helped him up and smiled.

Oz snorted but allowed the help up.

The wedding was perfect and things were good, Oz and Northstar were blessed with a cub a couple seasons later and they named him Cole, but Cole was born in what would become the 2nd worse winter in Send Valley History! And a day that Oz would never forget was to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Send Valley:

It was the 2nd worse winter in history, for many seasons in so much cold and lack of food, this time it was the snow, yes they were use to it but this winter seemed to bring double the amount of snow and a blizzard hit as well.

Zork watched out the window of the Snow Dragon Inn.."But Ozzy is out thar..as well as Northstar and me little buddy Cole"

Suddenly a cane hit him on the head and a rather grumpy older badger appeared behind him "Insane young whipper snapper.I am sure they will be coming along shortly"

"Ow...Uncle Zee why ya do that fer?" Zork rubbed the top of his head and glared at the floor, he knew better than to glare at the old badger.

Meanwhile the storm raged on through the night and only slowed and came to a stop in the morning. That was when a decision was made, one he would soon regret making "Let's go, my brother is likely going insane with worry"

"Your brother always worrys about you love"Northstar smiled at her mate and gave him a kiss, "But your right and it's only half a mile up the path to the village."

Oz smiles at the kiss and nods as he gets his staff and leads the way letting Northstar tend to Cole.

All went well but half way...a sound he didn't want to hear, he didn't need to see to know what it was, he could also tell the direction the sound was heading to...

Them

Northstar screamed and her grip tightened on Cole, the path was narrow and made it hard to move and who could move out o the way of...

An Avalanche!

Oz held the staff so tightly his knuckles hurt, his first thoughts of course was Northstar and her scream and the sound of Cole crying was too much for him. He backed up and felt for a tree he knew was there, an old strong tree that been there for like forever with low branches, he had even climbed it as a dibbun so he knew the tree as if he could see it. A paw reached out and grabbed Northstar's "Don't...let...go..."

On the edge of Send Village was Zork, the path could clearly be seen...the tons of snow racing down the path could clearly be seen as his eyes widened and he raced forwards fearing the worse.

Northstar managed to hold on to Cole with one arm and Oz's paw with her free paw but she was slipping."Oz...Oz!" Her grip was lost and she tumbled down with the snow, ice,rocks, trees and bits of the path, towards a very steep drop off, a drop off of 200 feet below,To make matters worse the small edge she could of landed on was torn apart adding another 500 foot drop into an ice covered valley of sharp rocks.

Neither her or Cole survived

Oz scream sounded horrible, he held onto the tree limb and let tears fall down her face, tears that just turned to trails of ice on his fur, to him his whole world was gone in an instant. He didn't care when the weight of the snow weaken the old tree and it creaked and started to slide, he managed to move just slightly so it didn't crush him but it still was breaking and making that cracking breaking sound, but he seemed to care less.

Zork did care! He scanned the area as the flood of ice,snow,rocks and all slowed, it was slippery and the path was half gone as he heard the screams, he knew he was too late for Northstar but he would NOT be too late for Oz..he refused to be to too late as he slide down and almost fell himself, the area was far too dangerous for this and he knew added weight would be bad.."Ozzy...Ozzy!" His voice had fear, Zork was NEVER one to show fear but he clearly showed it now as his paw brushed Oz's..."Take my paw...please..take it!"

Oz sobbed openly and half listened to Zork as he seemed to finally reach out to get Zork's paw.

Zork had made sure to use a rope, one end tied to the Send Valley sign, there was no way this would ever fall and the poles so far down, it was curious as how strong it was...the other end of the rope was tied around grunted and tried to pull Oz up.

Oz spoke and sounded so broken "They are gone..gone forever..."He then gasped as the tree snapped the rest of the way from the trunk, panic filled him

His foot paw was stuck!

Zork frowned and did his best to hold on, he might be strong but not that strong, the fact Oz was now scared didn't help at all.

"Zork...help me! My foot is stuck.." He tried to get it loose..it came half way loose when the day got worse for both of them.

A lot happen in the space of a few seconds.

The tree slide away and over the ledge with Oz still on it!

Zork felt the grip be ripped from his paw as he errked when the rope jerked and he stared in horror and shock at the empty paw and a torn sleeve of Oz's cloak

Towns beasts racing over to help get Zork back up

Zork starting to kick and scream as tears went down his face! "No no NOOOOOOO! Ozzy!"

Silverfangs had to knock Zork out when the badger untied himself and tried to freaking race down the sloop to what would of been his death as well.

Zork cried himself to sleep that night, he had promised he would always be there for little Ozzy, he would always protect him no matter what and it was clear he just failed!

Unknown to them, to anyone in the village Oz by some sheer miracle survived the wild ride down the sloop as he held onto the broken tree,He shivered and passed out, to wake up in some old hut, on a bed it seemed and the smell of some sort of stew, his foot paw was broken, his arm was broken and he likely had a couple cracked ribs as he tried to get up.

"Lay down...not every day I see a stripedog ride a tree down a freaking mountain side and live to tell the tell."

"Northstar...Cole..."He weakly asked.

A quiet and then "I'm sorry...if ya mean the badger maid and..cub...their dead"

Oz had his turn to sob and cry himself to sleep. He would stay with this hermit like beast for about 4 weeks before he left, but not to go home...no Send was not home,not anymore...he was given a new staff and his journey into unknown lands begun.

Meanwhile in Send Village there was a funeral for Cole and Northstar...

There was also one for Oz as it was assumed he was dead as well as who survives something like that.

It was soon to become clear Oz winters survived for a reason, but that reason had yet to be found out...


	3. Chapter 3

Oz's plan once he was well was to put as much distance between him and Send as he possible many painful memories was there and he didn't need them. He left during the night as the healer just had his cane, some food for 4 days and flint and steel for a fire and just walked,listened, and somehow avoided most troubles so far...though he did walk into a couple trees and so started to go slower after that.

"This is funny to watch"Says a voice just up ahead "A badger walking into a tree, ya blind or something?" Not that the badger could tell but into view came a rat.

Oz stopped his walking and snorted "Not your concern whom ever you are, now have a good day, or evening I could care less wot it was."

The rat just sneered as he got a closer look "Ya are blind, well this fight should be easy." The rat drew his cutlass and lunged at the badger.

Oz listened and sidesteps and his staff came down onto the rat's head. The rat was knocked out cold as the badger shook his head "Guess you should of left me alone huh"

The next few weeks was spent just walking south, it was if he was drawn south and had no clue why, or why his dreams, which was the only time he ever seen..another odd thing, but hey at least he knew when he was dreaming.

His dreams had him walking on sands, looking at a great mountain, and the voice that seemed to each time become less muffled and more clear.

One morning he woke from a campsite and was being watched, he had a feeling someone was near but not whom as he stood and slowly walked forwards "Who..."A started gasp and he slips in mud right into a flowing body of water, he scoots backwards and frowns at the fact he should of known that was there.

Thats when the laughing started, a right chuckle "Oh bally well funny chap...you walked right into the River Moss...OH MY WORD!" It was a hare and he seemed to think Oz was very funny. The hare dried his eyes and chuckled more."Oh oh oh...heehehehehe"

Oz growled and was right in the hare's face! "Think I am funny then? I do not like being laughed at, perhaps find another beast to chuckle at." He then backed up and grumbled, well south wasn't an option, or least at the moment but east or west? He was not sure.

The hare gulped "Sorry chap.."He then notices and blinks "Your...blind...I'm sorry I didn't know chap. By de way my name is Hartnell Capaldi Lethbridge Pine, you can just call me Pine, at ya service, hey maybe we can travel together...help one another wot ya say badger chap?"

"My name is Oz Winters not chap and go where, I tend to avoid settlements"

Pine nods "Well..may I ask why? See I was going to go to jolly Redwall Abbey, heard they have a feast in a few days"

"I could care less of this..Redwall? Why is it called that? Is there a YellowWall...A Greenwall somewhere as well? I am a hermit and don't need a feast, waste of time."

Pine looked like he was in shock, he was"Waste of time! Food be important Oz..very important"

oz sighs "Wot ever. Look I need to get going to...well clearly not here...it has sand and a mountain,the voice says to go thar"

"Voice?" Pine asks as he arches an eyebrow and seems to debate if the badger is insane or not.."Wait..mountain..sands like a beach?"

Oz shrugs "Maybe...there is the sound of water and..some sort of bird never heard before and salty air...I never been there and I was born blind but in my dreams I sometimes...see things, maybe not like others I have no clue but this place was blurry and the longer I travel the less blurry it is"

"Salamanadastron!Home of the Long Patrol...always dreamed of joining it, lead by a Badger Lord or Lady but they have not had one in SEASONS...OMG maybe it's calling you...I know the way, follow the river for a couple days...then down the shore another day and ya jolly well get thar"Pine explains "So..ya coming...plus I am an excellent fisher beast and cook"

Oz seemed to think on this and shrugs "May as well and if it leads to nothing then...I go elsewhere. Though a bunch of hares...I don't know...maybe I will just drop you off."

Pine grined "Well let's start!"

Over the next couple weeks Pine and Oz became friends and as they got closer the dreams became stronger and more detailed to the point where Oz wanted to speed up the trip, getting to the sands he seemed a bit excited and started walking the faster the day became half a day and Pine had to jog after him, he then slowed and seemed in a trace as he reached out and felt rock, he moved his paw along and found the entry and stepped inside..voices as he stopped and listened.

"Its a badger?"

"But..he's..blind?"

"Quiet are ya insane chap?"

One hare steped forwards and reached out a paw "Welcome to Salamandastron...sur"

Pine caught up and and waved and watched Oz, "Hey give him room chaps and lasses"

Oz tilted his head and listened, he snorted and went on ahead and down a tunnel, following the corridors along the way, then suddenly into a run almost tripping but yet oddly this felt so...familiar, he felt felt at home. He found a more open area, moving his clawed paw along a wall, finding a way to...open it?

It was a special place it seemed, the scent of herbs were heavy here and he felt tried and decided to sit down a moment to rest, just a moment is all he needed.

"Oz...Oz...my darling..."

Oz eyes snapped open at that voice, so clear so...he knew it and tears came "Northstar"

Northstar was before him and smiled "Do not worry...your not dead but you are where your meant to be my love...this is your home. Go to the hares...your to care for them now and this mountain'

Oz blinked and he was alone in the cavern, tears on his face as he smiled for the first time in weeks and a deep breath as he steped on threw the halls and came to a crater..then foot paws, voices as he turned it was silent "Helllo...I am Oz.."

One hare stepped forwards "Welcome home...Lord Oz"

Oz nodded and offered a smile"Well then...this will take getting...use to"

Pine grinned "Yeah but your not alone...Your Lordship"

Oz just nodded "No..suppose not."

There was a feast that night at the mountain to welcome the new Badger Lord

Lord Oz

And Oz...enjoyed the feast and wondered just what the future held for him...he supposed he would find out


	4. Chapter 4

Salamandastron:

Lord Oz, now that name took some time to get use to,or being called his Lordship, your Lordship and he let some just call him Oz. Oz had been Badger Lord for many seasons now, it had been , for the most part, peaceful along the was one time pirates attcked the shore and Lord Oz had that come to a stop within a week's time.

Many hares had come and gone and loved the old badger. He was blind yes but don't let that fool you, he was still deadly when it came to a fight. He was always good with a staff, and learned to better wield an axe and long blade, he never really caught on to the forge and left that in the care of a very skilled hare who lucky taught his children and their children the ways of the was odd to not have a badger that could use the forge but the hares didn't seem to mind. Uneasy at first the hares soon grew to love Oz and he them.

When it came to...the dibbuns, well it seemed he was not too good with them, yes he cared about them but kindly keep them out of his room and undr control thank you very much.

Today he was relaxing in the garden when he heard a hare clear thier throat."Sur..."

Oz keep sat on the bench and spoke "What is it Zolomon? I was trying to relax before lunch time."

Zolomon frowned but went on "Sur...a small group calling them selfs the Mosflower Defenders are here, they said a horde, get this led by a squirrel named Quade, has taken over a great deal of Mossflower, even burned part of it down and it wasn't for a rain storm it would of gotten a heck of a lot they have Redwall surrounded, this beast has poisoned and killed many.

Oz listens and nods "Then we help Redwall and Mossflower then."He stands "I shall meet them in the Meeting Room." He heads that direction.

COUPLE HOURS LATER:

The Mossflower Defenders, or what was left of them, wasn't that large and their numbers had been cut in half, the leader and 5 others came to get help after they fleed a burning Defender's base.

A hare General led the group inside and nods"This was...his Lordship will see you now."

Oz sat at the head of a table, a hare on each side of him when the small group of beasts were led inside.

"Thank ya" Says the leader of the group as he steps inside, "I thank you fer seeing us on...such..." It was then it seemed the leader of the Defenders couldn't speak,he just stared at the badger before him,"It...it ca..can't be...you died. I shall you..die"

Oz raised an eyebrow but that voice, and the whole someone seeing him die? When was this? Memories started to come back, one's he knew but never shared, he always changed the subject when he was asked of his tilted his head, "Zork?"

Zork rushed over hugging Oz tightly and just started crying, but it was happy tear not sad ones."Ozzy! Ozzy it is you, your alive..your alive..."He then took a close look at him "And your...how in de seasons is little Ozzy Badger Lord of Salamandastron!"

Oz allows the hug and hugs him in return."Zork...I missed you, so much."He is even crying then smiles "Explain later, you cam here for help for..Redwall and Mossflower and me and my hares will come to your aid"

Over the next 3 weeks the hares got ready and then marched to Redwall , Oz in the led. When they got there they could see things had gotten even worse and there was little time to wait.

INSIDE REDWALL:

The long patrol and Lord Oz came just in time to save the day and Quade and his horde was seriously loseing. Quade also knew he was dying but he would make sure his horde got a bit of glory back and maybe, just maybe this battle could still go in his favor as he managed to slip in while the Badger Lord fought off 15 vermin at once, a simple stab to the leg and the posion was quick, it would not kill the badger but...make him as helpless as a newborn.

Oz found himself on the ground as Quade stood on top of him and smirked"Hee heee...oh your not dead...yet, paralyzed...its temporary ya seeeeee...I used it to capture beasts...but seeing as I am..in...no shape to kill a..Badger..Lord...without a little...help"He raised the blade he had and went to plunge it into Oz's throat...only he didn't get that far as suddenly there was a snarl and he was literally flying across the open ground, rolled onto his side and stood shakely up and glared at the cause.

"No one tries to kill my little bro, ya scum...wanna fight...fight a badger come get me!" It was Zork and his eyes...were blood red with Bloodwrath.

Quade chuckles and grins "Kill him!" He says to his troops as he stood, he even got a couple slices in with his blade, the 15 were taken out and others were smart to not go near Zork!

Zork grinned and then tensed up in pain as he dropped his blade and help his chest and shivered, he had had trouble before but didn't tell may beasts...chest pains off and on and this was worse! His vision was starting to fade as well as he fell onto his side and gasped in pain.

Quade watched and smirked "He's having...a heart..attacked...ha ha..stupid badger..."He looked where Oz was and started to go to him while the effects of the paralyzing was still going on, only to be stopped by hares, he chuckled and dropped to his knees...Quade then started to feel the effects of his many wounds, as well as a slow working poison that had been in his own system, thus died Quade...and the rest of the horde were killed by the Long Patrol and other fighting beasts.

Zork woke 3 weeks later in the infirm "Wot..."

"About time you woke up Zork, I was starting to get worried, let me get a healer..."

"Ozzy..."Zork smiled weakly, he would be in the infirm a while, in fact he ended up in a wheelchair and a decision was made.

OPEN GROUND REDWALL:

Oz was getting ready to leave but he had to say goodbye to Zork first"Wot did you need Zork, me and my hares need to get going."

Zork smiles "I know...by way I joined de order as a Brother Ozzy"He had on his brown robes"Which means...here"He presses something into Oz's paw.

Oz feels along the "The Blade of The Northwind Storms..."Shock in his voice

"Tis your now Oz...or should I say...hee..Lord Oz..something I never though I would say..sides a Badger Lord is supposed to have a great weapon and someone needs to have the Family Blade" Zork says.

Oz smiles and hugs Zork."Thank you Zork.I hope to see you again, but on better terms."

Oz then headed back to Salamandastron.

Life at the abbey slowly got back to normal and there was peace once again

At least for now...


End file.
